One Shot: Las Palabras
by FaberryShipperAlways
Summary: Rachel no quiere que su mujer trabaje tantas horas. malisimo Summary pero la histori esta re buena


One Shot: Las palabras

Nota: Holaa lectores, en el one shot pasado me dejaron unos reviews que me motivaron para hacer este, me pidieron que use un español mas neutral porque yo uso el acento Argentino pero se me complican las palabras así que si tienen una duda de alguna palabra lo dejen en los reviews y yo se los digo en otro one shot o alguna novela que haga. Todabia no me animo a una novela pero voy a hacer Ones shots hasta que me anime. Ojala que les guste Besos...

Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray llevan 5 años de casadas, tienen una bebe llamada Emma y viven en New York.

8 de Noviembre del 2017

Lunes 00:00am

Rachel se encontraba en su habitación con su hija acostada en el pecho durmiendo, mientras la morocha esperaba a su mujer a que llegara de trabajar. La puerta se abre y se asoma una persona...

Q: -¿Rachel?- susurraba.

R: -Acá estoy mi vida- dijo tratando de dejar a su hija en la cama sin que se despertara - te estábamos esperando, hasta que se durmió- contó a su vez que besaba a la rubia.

Q: Perdón es que me retuvieron en el trabajo- dijo haciendo pucheros.

Rachel odiaba que su mujer trabajara ahí, nunca almorzaba o comía con ellas siempre ponía una excusa diferente. Casi siempre discutían por lo mismo pero ahora Rachel no tenia ganas de pelear porque había llegado 4 horas tarde de lo que había prometido, entonces lo dejo pasar.

R: ¿Comiste? ¿Queres comer? - pregunto acariciándole la cara

Q: No, no comí todavía.

R: Bien, vamos que te preparo algo y de paso me contas que hiciste hoy –dijo tratando de convencerla.

Q: No deja amor, ya me esperaste mucho tiempo anda a dormir

R: Enserio no me molesta, a demás hace mucho que no hablamos –tenia razón nunca tenían una conversación estable siempre terminaban discutiendo.

Q: mmm..-se hacia la que pensaba- Esta bien pero no nos quedemos hasta tarde porque mañana me levanto muy temprano –suspiro, sabia que su esposa le iba a hacer un reproche como siempre.

Rachel frunció el seño ante la respuesta de Quinn, la esquivo y bajo a la cocina sin decir nada.

Q: ¿Te enojaste? –dijo en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

R: No, no me enoje pero siempre es lo mismo con vos -¿Estaba enojada? Si estaba pero no lo iba admitir enfrente de ella- nunca estas en casa, solo venís a comer, dormir, y después te vas a trabajar de nuevo- no quería discutir pero ya no aguantaba mas.

Q: ¡A BUENO! Si vos estas frustrada porque no pudiste hacer tu sueño realidad no es mi culpa- dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice mientras Rachel la miraba a los ojos tratando de pensar que no había dicho eso.

R: ¿Qué DIJISTE? Yo no estoy frustrada...estoy cansada de esta situación- dijo alzando un poco la vos.

Q: Te recuerdo que yo- dijo apuntándole a ella misma- Tuve que salir a buscar trabajo porque mientras vos andabas por ahí tratando de quedar en un estupido casting, no se si te acordas que nosotras tenemos una hija a la cual alimentar- las lagrimas aparecían por parte de las dos- cuando vos saliste de tu nube yo recién ahí pude ir a buscar trabajo para no morirnos de hambre.

R: Pero no se si te acordas que NOSOTRAS tenemos una hija a la cual necesita a sus DOS – señalo a la dos- mamas, sabias que Emma ¿aprendió a decir una palabra? ¿sabes cual es? –como no vio ninguna respuesta, contesto ella- claro que no sabes si te la pasas en el trabajo. Parece que te importa mas el trabajo que tu propia familia- con eso dicho salio de la cocina dejando a Quinn con las palabras en la boca y las lagrimas por sus mejillas que no paraban de salir.

Quinn sentía que Rachel tenia razón en todo lo que dijo, ella no sabia nada de su hija, ni de su mujer. La rubia subió las escaleras tan rápido que nunca se dio cuenta que ya estaba parada en la puerta de su habitación, no sabia si entrar o no. Cuando estuvo apunto de entrar escucho un ruido en la habitación de al lado, se dirigió hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió, vio una imagen muy tierna.

Rachel estaba sentada cantando en una mecedora con Emma recostada en sus piernas, jugando con el escote de la morocha. Quinn miro un poco mas la situación hasta que se dio cuenta de que la habían descubierto, estaba Rachel miándola desde la mecedora con los ojos llorosos.

Q: Rachel yo...-susurro hasta que Rachel la interrumpió.

R: shhh se esta quedando dormida- susurro mientras veía como la bebe entrecerraba sus ojos. Pasaron unos 5 minutos hasta que Emma logro conciliar el sueño, Rachel se levanto de la mecedora pero antes de recostarla en la cuna...

R: Veni Quinn... mira esto- susrro haciendo que la rubia se acerque y vea a su hija acomodándose en la cuna, apretando fuerte la mano de Rachel hasta que la soltó.

Quinn dejo caer una que otra lagrima al ver a su hija en esa situación -vamos a hablar vos y yo- Rachel susurro seria alejándose de la rubia. Fueron hasta su habitación sentándose en unas sillas que habían en la habitación- quiero que me digas la verdad- sentencio Rachel.

Q: ¿Qué verdad?- pregunto confundida.

R: la verdad de porque haces esto- la rubia la miro confundida haciendo de que Rachel siguiera- digo, porque aceptaste este trabajo sabiendo las horas que ibas a trabajar habiendo otros trabajos con menos horas y mejor paga. ¿Queres pasar menos tiempo con nosotras?- pregunto refiriéndose a ella y a su hija.

Q: No, como podes pensar eso- dijo evitando de que se le saliera una lagrima- yo las amo a las dos mas que ami propia vida.

R: entonces ¿Por que lo haces?- dijo secando la lagrima que le caía a la rubia- ¿Por que te alejas de nosotras? ¿Por qué desapareces casi 24 horas? Decime porque.

Q: no se, yo no me quiero alejar de ustedes, ni tampoco desaparecer pero...-Rachel la interrumpió

R: ...es mi trabajo- estaba tratando de mantener la calma- siempre me decis la misma excusa.

Q: no es una excusa, es verdad- no quería pelear- ¿Sabes cuantas veces pienso en irme del trabajo y estar con ustedes?.

R: Entonces áselo y no me digas que lo necesitamos, porque estamos bien- sentencio- Aparte trabajos hay un montón, tranquilamente podes elegir otro que no estés casi 20 horas al día.

Q: No es fácil, yo acá en este trabajo tengo un muy buen puesto y gano muy bien- dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a aparecer.

R: ¿Acosta de que? Podes ganar toda la plata que vos quieras pero eso no va a hacer que tu hija o yo te queramos mas- tenia razón- ya se que tenemos todo lo que queremos y bla bla bla pero yo te extraño, extraño a mi mujer a la verdadera Quinn no a esto- djo mientras la apuntaba con el dedo índice- un prototipo de empresaria. Te amo y eso nunca va a cam...- no pude terminar porque Quinn ya había atrapado con su boca dándole un beso lleno de amor.

Q: Yo tamien te amo, pero no quiero que les falte nada a vos y a Emma- dijo apeas se separaron- Una vez me prometí que a ninguna de las dos les iba a faltar nada, por eso me quedo en el trabajo para que vos y ella tengan todo lo que quieran- las lagrimas de Quinn parecían una cascada.

R: pero vos no te das cuenta que nosotras lo único que queremos es a vos y no lo material- dijo volviéndola a besar pero este beso era diferente, estaba lleno de pasión- Por favor prométeme que vas a buscar otro trabajo con menos horas, por favor no puedo vivir mas sin vos- Ella también lloraba.

Q: Te lo prometo- dijo agarrandola de la cara y dejando un beso corto pero con amor- Te amo.

R: Yo también- esa fue la ultima palabra que se dijeron para después besarse intensamente.

Las palabras lo arreglan todo pero hay que buscar las correctas para decirse.

_**Nota: **__El final fue medio goma, lo se ojala que les halla gustado_


End file.
